


Unspoken

by Inumaru12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Love, fem!slash, gender bend, teenage heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female!Bill/Female!Dipper</p><p>Dipper was always told that she'd grow up and find boys interesting but that never happened.  But instead, a new girl comes to her class and she finds herself infatuated for the first time.  Sadly though, not everything can stay as lovely as she wishes and heartbreak from your first love is one of the worst pains imaginable.</p><p>Prompt by Gideondorf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> IT'S STILL FRIDAY!! I DON'T CARE THAT IT'S 11PM, IT'S STILL FEMSLASH FRIDAAAAAY! Whoo! Anyway, this one kinda got longer then I expected and instead of it being a drabble (Which I can never get short enough drabbles) so I decided to just post it by it's self since I actually really like this.
> 
> Gideon, I hope you don't mind that I kinda didn't go in the direction that you might have wanted. I was gonna go Crazy bitch!Ex-Girlfriend Bill at first but then this hit me and I love sad stuff so bleh.

Every since she was little and she and her twin sister started going into the age where girls and boys started noticing each other, Dipper swore up and down that she couldn't understand why Mabel went nuts over boys. Adults mostly laughed and would ruffle her hair with some kind of line that she'll understand as she gets older.

But years past and she never found any guys appealing like her sister does. Now in high school, her sister Mabel goes through guys quickly; always looking for "the one", as she says.

Dipper tries to imagine herself with any of the guys that her sister hangs her arm around and finds it an nearly impossible task. It just seems too forced, like two mismatching puzzle pieces forced to work together and it just didn't appeal to her. 

She never figured out her own sexuality until one day, pretty late in the semester, a new girl transferred into her homeroom class. Her name was Wilma, or "Bill" as she asked to be called, and she was absolutely stunning. For the first time in her life, Dipper felt herself going through what she had only heard Mabel ramble on about for most of her life: infatuation.

Dipper was lucky, or unlucky, as Bill was placed in the seat next to her. As she sat down, Bill looked at her and shot her a small, if not slightly uneasy, smile. Dipper looked away quickly, her face burning. Homeroom would soon become the hardest and longest class of her year.

But they got closer. It was small at first; greetings in the morning, helping each other with the problems and the such. Then casual questions and talking to the point that Dipper hesitantly swapped numbers with the dark skinned girl.

Their relationship skyrocketed from there. They were always texting or talking to each other about everything and anything. Before Dipper could even realize, it was winter and she had a best friend. The more time they spent together, the harder it was for her to hide her feelings. Sometimes she was sure that Bill knew, but the other girl never did anything about it. At least, not until one day.

They were at the ice rink, just fooling around and clinging to each other as they laughed and tried to keep themselves from falling. But it was inevitable, as they both had no experience skating. They fell and on the cold ice the two laughed themselves silly. They sat up and Bill grinned at Dipper with a mischievous look before suddenly moving forward and kissing the brown haired girl on the lips. Bill pulled away and stood as if what she had just done was nothing special. She held her hand out to help Dipper up, who took it subconsciously; still in shock. She was in shock, but she was happy. It took around the third lap around the rink for Dipper to realize that Bill was still holding her hand.

 

By Christmas, Dipper had her first girlfriend.

 

Months passed and Dipper couldn't feel any happier if she tried. At first in their relationship, she had been rather shy. Barely holding hands with Bill unless she was absolutely sure that no one was around. But now she was the one who started makeout sessions and would nudge her foot against Bill's in class. It was so much fun because it got Bill flustered at times, something that was hard to do but when successful at it, made a rush of satisfaction run through her.

During one make out session though, everything changed for the worse.

They were in Dipper and Mabel's room and they were actually studying and working on homework together. But of course, somehow that had turned into crazy make out time on Dipper's bed. That's when Mabel walked in.

She shouldn't have been back yet; it was too early for her after school activities to be over but she was still there in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open as she let go of her bag in shock.

 

Bill left soon after by the calm asking, though it was more of a demand to Dipper's ears, from Mabel. After getting a nod from Dipper, Bill left with a small squeeze of Dipper's hand and gathered her stuff and left the twins alone.

They didn't talk for a while. Mabel had her concentrating face on; something Dipper only saw when she was trying to solve a difficult problem or which type of yarn to use for a sweater.

They finally did end up talking, or more likely, yelling. Mabel felt betrayed of all things. She asked Dipper how she could do this to her, how could she lie to her face. Dipper was, understandably, confused. Just because she hadn't told her sister that she was dating, something which was so new and scary to her, something that she wanted to keep to herself, she was betraying her?

It was the most serious fight they had ever had. Mabel had grudgingly decided she wouldn't say anything to their parents if Dipper never brought Bill over again. Things got chilled between them and it was noticeable. Their parents asked what was wrong and were in for a shock when Mabel glared at her sister. Dipper refused to speak and would just ask to leave the table.

Months continued to pass and spring was here. Students were working hard for finals and many were praying for summer vacation already. Instead of thoughts of summer though, Dipper's thoughts were filled with her girlfriend. Bill had been acting strange lately, but she refused to talk about why she seemed so sad.

Summer break was peaking around the corner when she finally confessed. She was moving.

The dark haired girl rubbed Dipper's back soothingly as she cried into her lap. Bill was blunt as she spoke, telling Dipper that it was very unlikely that either of them would ever see each other again. It just made the girl cry harder. She could feel her heart break and a dark hole just sucked in all the happiness from her.

Bill was her first best friend, her first kiss, her first girlfriend. Everything that she had done with Bill was her first and now she wouldn't be able to have any other firsts with her.

The weeks that past went too fast for Dipper's tastes. School was now out for the summer and while other kids cheered and looked forward to the freedom of summer, she did nothing but dread what was coming. A couple days after school let out, Dipper and Bill were saying goodbye.

Part of her, a bit of a selfish part, didn't understand why they couldn't still be girlfriends. Why couldn't they just have a long distance relationship like other people? But then again, those never seemed to work either. As Dipper clung to Bill in front of the other girl's house were all the movers worked at a fast pace, Bill whispered into her ear.

 

"It's like a band aid," She did her best to explain. "You just pull it fast and hard. It'll sting for a while, but you'll get over it. If you pull slowly, it just hurts longer and it just isn't fair to either of us, is it?"

 

"No." Dipper mumbled; wondering just how her girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, was so wise.

 

Cupping Dipper's face with her soft hands, Bill wiped her tears away.

 

"Don't cry now blossom; you know that it makes me wanna cry when you cry." And for the first and last time, Dipper watched as tears slid down Bill's own face.

 

"S-so sorry! Just pretend you didn't see that, okay? I have to keep a cool image in your mind to look back on, y'know?" Bill giggled a little wetly, making Dipper giggle as well. 

Bill kissed her, right there in front of the house in the open space for the world to see and Dipper kissed her back. Soon though, she was gone and as soon as the moving vans were gone, Dipper sat on the curb and cried into her legs.

 

** XxXxXxXx **

 

It had been a couple of weeks since Bill had moved away and not too much had changed. Dipper and Mabel had a long talk and while Mabel was still trying to take in the fact that her sister had been in a romantic relationship with another girl, and might possibly be in another one in the future, they both apologized and were friends again.

Dipper still didn't tell her parents though. What was the point? Bill was gone and Dipper just couldn't find herself starting any relationship soon so when, or if, she ever got there, she'd tell them then.

Sighing as she looked out the bus window, she figured that it was probably a good thing that she didn't tell them considering what they did in hope to "repair" the twin's relationship.

The parents had watched for a while as the twins kept their distance when they were still fighting. Worried that the two wouldn't make up, they hurriedly bought bus tickets to send the twins to Gravity Falls in hopes that they could spend a summer like they had as kids and rekindle their friendship. Of course, the kids had made up before the trip but they never said no to visiting their Grunkle Stan.

 

The bus screeched to a stop and Mabel hurried into the Mystery Shack without even waiting for Dipper. The girl sighed but smiled a little. Picking up her suitcase, she made her way off the bus and into the Mystery Shack. She could already hear her grand uncle's laughter as well as Mabel's. Seeing her, Stan smiled and held his arms open. Dipper smiled back and hugged the old man.

 

"Hi Grunkle Stan."

 

"Hey there Dip. Look at you, you're almost as tall as me now." Stan commented, holding her out at arm's length.

 

"Yeah, but she's still not taller than meee!" Mabel laughed as she ran upstairs towards their bedroom; grabbing both of their suitcases with an easy strength. Dipper just rolled her eyes.

 

"So, Dipper. How are you? Your sister was just telling me about whatever dozen of boyfriends she's had this past year. How about you? Anyone special?" Stan smirked a bit, nudging Dipper with an elbow.

 

Suddenly, all Dipper could think of was Bill. Her cute, if not mischievous, smile; her love of games and puzzles. Just how everything seemed so much better and easier whenever Bill held her hand or kissed her cheek. The crushing pain in her chest which Dipper had been able to ignore came back with a vengeance.

 

"Dipper?"

 

"Ah!" Dipper looked up and gave a small grin and stuck her tongue out at Stan, who raised an eyebrow.

 

"Nope," She lied, "Nobody special!"

 

"Aw, well, I'm sure you'll find someone...Just don't go crazy like your sister. Please." Stan squeezed Dipper's shoulder, giving her a semi-serious look before heading into the kitchen. "Call your sister; I bought pizza!"

 

Dipper sighed and rubbed her chest slightly. It still hurt, and like Bill had said, it would probably sting for a while. Maybe someday she would be able to talk fondly about Bill, but right now it hurt too much.

 

Until that day, Dipper's lips were sealed.

 

_Fin_


End file.
